


i typed this at 2am don’t judge

by tsumugiaoba



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, This is cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumugiaoba/pseuds/tsumugiaoba
Summary: this is a shitpost if I’ve ever seen one





	i typed this at 2am don’t judge

**Author's Note:**

> the only reason this got published is peer pressure from my friend. ok so basically one night i woke up at 2am, typed & sent this to her, went back to sleep, woke up an hour later, went to msg her good morning, and saw what horrors i’d typed yet couldn’t remember typing. yeah.

yaaaaaa uhhhh what if natsume cursed tsumugis dick but like. CUURSREDD IT like ur acnl level cursedds yasee like one day after sleeping together with natsume and cuddling tsumugi wakes up tied up to a bed and hesss rlike ohbno what tryype of kinky ass roleplay is it this time lastsstime was furry shit and i enjoy- yaa no this kink exploration needs to stop mi amigo this aint dora the explorer si si yaaaaaaaa anywayssz natshygme comesd back with like a huge ass book far looks fuckign satanic and bdsm shit and comes and wraps a FUCKUFJ thing around tsunugids dicjj that saysd satans little kitten and. Tsumufii is like natsume why do you own th- ŠHÙT Ū P said natsume bc he wasn’t having this 

 

so u like me being possessive right muGGY

 

ya why 

 

ok great im gonna curse ur dick to only nut at furry asssHIT 

 

gre- WAIT WHATAFFDSFSDSS NONOKJPNONONONONONONONKONO. NATSUINEX. MMMNNO DOGBGGT GET THATSS GOODAMNN BOOK ANYWGERSS NSAD ME NONOO

 

ok then. yes it IS. 

 

NONONONONKNOBKJONONONONKNKNNONNNONK

 

wow i think i hear the birds singing outside- let me get the spellbook and my fursUIT

 

N O. NO. NO KPN MMO NO. NO N O NO N O O NO. N O

 

here we are, come to daddy, asaaaaaaaaaaefrfergGHH 

 

NONOLKJONKN. FUCK CDGGBVDSDJSGSGAGSHDHSGSGDH WHY JS MY DICK NEON GRREEN I DONT LIKE THIYSYF

 

this doesn’t look right but whateVER- wait. 

 

 

NATSUME THE FUCJ DID U DO

 

limp peepee cuRSE

 

 

LINLJDFFV WHAT DYCJFYHCJGFD DOESC THIS GAVE A CURE 

 

 

ya but uh. u gotta go to the hospitAL. with a green glowing diCK. and a fursUIT. 

 

. this is the price to pay for satanist dick. hhhhhhnggvbbc

 

and this is how natsume and tsumugi went to the hospital and told the receptionist ya i accidentally cursed my boyfriend’s peepee to limpnESS. 

 

yeehaw

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry


End file.
